


Could Cry Just Thinkin' About You

by gunthusiast



Category: offgun
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Cheating, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunthusiast/pseuds/gunthusiast
Summary: Off and Gun are in a relationship for 5 years, One day Off woke up, fell out of love. On the climax of their relationship, Gun was going places they both went to. On the way home, Gun fell asleep and found himself sleeping on the shoulder of some stranger, who looked exactly like Off.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 2





	Could Cry Just Thinkin' About You

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me. This work is inspired by Troye Sivan. I am a big fan of his songs, so I thought why don't I name this fanfic after a song of him? I have written fanfics before but I am new here at ao3, so sometimes there are struggles. Updates are posted during weekends.

Off dragged Gun outside. Away from that _man_. He saw them doing it. He saw it with his own eyes. 

**"What the hell are you doing, Gun?!"** Off shouted angrily at Gun, looking so disappointed and hurt. 

**"I don't know, Off. You ask yourself, what am I doing?"** Gun answered back. He is done putting up himself with a person who doesn't even know his worth.

Off never thought Gun would answer him like this. Does he know _it_ already? Shit.

**"Gun, what happened to us?"** Off asked.

**"I am the one who should be asking that, Off. You know that."** Gun said straightly, looking at Off's eyes. 

**"What happened to us, Off? What did you do?**


End file.
